


Safe

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic: somebody is hurting Greg and Nick finds out and goes into alpha male and protective mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Nick laughed out loud. Greg was flailing all over the place as they played video games. His friend made him feel good. When the younger man collapsed on the couch, Nick thought his heart would burst.

 

“G?”

 

Those beautiful chocolate brown orbs were glowing, “Yeah, Nicky?”

 

Nick did not stop and think. He cupped Greg’s face and brushed a gentle kiss on the tempting lips. Greg pulled back with a gasp of surprise.

 

“Aw, shit.” Nick groaned and covered his face with his hands. “That was monumentally stupid.”

 

Greg pried his fingers away from his face and shifted uncertainly. “Uh, Nick? What’s this about?”

 

The older man sighed. “It wasn’t planned, Greg. Hell. You make me happy. I kissed you, I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“You make me happy, too.” Greg whispered.

 

Nick looked into Greg’s eyes. “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

 

“No, have you?”

 

Nick shook his head. He touched Greg’s face once again. He loved the feel of the other man’s skin. “I just know that you are my friend and you make me happy. I would like to try and be more. That is if you want too.” 

 

Greg nodded his head and allowed Nick to pull him into his lap. They were both quiet, absorbing the moment. Greg sat very still as Nick traced his features with gentle fingers. His lips parted in an offer. Greg felt Nick’s warm breath in a sigh as they kissed once again. Soon the kisses were heated and both men were panting. Greg squirmed when he felt Nick’s erection against his bottom.

 

“Easy, G,” Nick pressed his forehead against the other man’s. “We’ll go very slowly.” Greg sighed and burrowed into the safety of Nick’s arms.

 

*~*

 

Greg laughed and waved as Nick pulled off the parking lot. They had fun just goofing off and taking in the touristy activities that Vegas had to offer. True to his word, Nick followed Greg’s lead so that they would be comfortable. Their friendship bound them. They were in the first stages of heady romance that was nice.

 

“Hey faggot.” Greg turned in surprise. It was the new tenants that lived a couple of units down. Considering retreat the better part of valor, Greg kept his head down and hurried to safety of his home.

 

Ugly laughter followed him. His chest seized when he heard, “That’s right, pussy boy. Run. We’ll catch you.”

 

And so it began.  Greg felt like his life was a little like Jekyll and Hyde. He was happy and safe with Nick. But his home felt like a war zone with unwanted gropes and lewd comments. He just tried to ignore it and to go about his life.

 

Nick was worried. Greg spent more and more time with him, seemingly reluctant to go home. Not that Nick was complaining. He loved having Greg in his arms. It was the fear and the dark circles under the beautiful brown eyes that had Nick’s senses on high alert, but his boyfriend just brushed it off.

 

Nick couldn’t help but smile at the term: boyfriend. He hoped that they would soon be lovers as well. The thought of a naked Greg made him very horny.

 

The object of his obsession got out of a cab and was headed toward him.

 

“Car trouble?” Nick asked, a little off kilter. Surely Greg would have called him.

 

“No, no.” Greg replied with an undertone of stress. “I had to have it towed and didn’t have time to call you.”

 

Nick nodded, still puzzled. He held the door open to let Greg pass.

 

“Nicky?”

 

“Yeah, G,” Nick really wished they weren’t at the lab. He wanted to pull the man in his arms and hold him.

 

“Could I? Never mind.” Greg lowered his head and walked towards the locker room.

 

That’s it, Nick thought. He grabbed Greg by the shoulder and pulled him into a darkened corner. He grabbed the slender hips and pulled the younger man into his arms.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on, baby, but you need to let me help.” Nick whispered.

 

Greg shivered at the warm breath ghosting across his ear. He sighed and sagged, the weight of the harassment overwhelming him.

 

“Can I stay with you for a little while? Until I can find a new place?” Greg’s voice was small, almost like a wounded child.

 

“Sure, baby. On one condition,” Nick brushed a thumb over Greg’s warm skin.

 

Greg just nodded and hung his head.

 

“I want you to tell me everything that’s going on.” Nick pressed a kiss against Greg’s soft hair. “We’ll run by your place after shift and get your gear.” He felt Greg’s body tense but the man gave a soft ‘ok’ before pulling away. They had to go to work.

 

*~*

 

“Is this it?” Nick asked gesturing with his chin to the load in his truck.

 

“Yeah,” Greg replied. “I just need to make sure everything is locked up and I’ll be right back.”

 

Nick waited and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. And waited, and waited. It shouldn’t take Greg that long. He got out and locked his vehicle and went back to Greg’s apartment.

 

He picked up a grunt and rough laughter. What he saw made the world go red. It would take both Nick and Greg to put together what would happen next.

 

Two men had Greg immobilized against the wall under the stairwell. One held a hand over Greg’s mouth as the other held him still. A third had punched Greg in the kidneys over and over. The man then opened Greg’s pants and shoved them down baring Greg’s ass.

 

“That’s right,” The third man said nastily, groping between Greg’s legs, causing the man to moan in pain. “What a pretty little pussy. I bet you are well used little slut.”

 

Nick had already dialed 911 but he had to stop this and stop it now.

 

“STOP!!”

 

“Oh ho, looks like your night and shining armor, bitch.” The third man licked Greg’s face and rounded on who dared to interrupt them.

 

Greg was in a daze. They let him go and he dropped to the ground. He could feel the concrete on his naked ass. Nick was like a man possessed, punches raining and his attackers hitting the ground.

 

“NICKY!” He cried. Nick looked wild, a bruise to his eye and blood dripping from his lip.

 

Nick was at his side, cradling him in his arms. Greg began to shake like a leaf. Nick crooned to him against his hair as he lifted him to standing. With steady hands, the older man lifted Greg’s pants around his hips. He heard the crunch of gravel.

 

He shoved Greg behind him and lifted his fists. It was the third man.

 

“He is a nice piece of ass.” The man taunted, “Does he scream like a girl when you fuck his pussy.”

 

“I think you should stop.” Nick replied, deadly calm. “Go now before I take you down and you won’t get up.”

 

“So you are the sugar daddy.” The man crowed. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep his ass nice and loose for you.”

 

“I think not.” Brass said coolly, two deputies pointing their guns.

 

“Hey Jim?” Nick called. 

 

“Yeah Nick.”

 

“Look the other way.” Nick said coldly. At Brass’ nod, Nick cold cocked the man in the face. He went down with cry. Nick put his boot against the man’s throat. “Don’t ever come around him again. He’s mine, asshole. All mine. You put a finger on him again and I will take you down.” Nick raised an eyebrow.

 

The man could see death and nodded slowly. Nick lifted his foot and turned to Greg. He pulled the huddled form into his arms. He looked over at Brass as the two deputies cleared away the perpetrators. 

 

“Take him home, Nicky.” Brass said calmly. “We’ll get your statements later. We saw and heard enough. He needs you now.”

 

Nick brushed a kiss against Greg’s forehead, not caring who saw, and walked Greg back to his truck.

 

*~*

 

Nick helped him change and snuggled him into the couch. He then brought Greg a steaming cup of coffee. Greg was surprised at the familiar taste.

 

“I take instruction well.” Nick replied with a shrug. “Tell me everything, G.”

 

Greg tucked his chin into his knees and let the steam of the coffee caress his face. “I’ve never had to deal with that stuff, Nicky. I’ve been different, called a nerd and what not. But never in hate.”

 

“Why didn’t you come to me, baby?” Nick asked a little hurt.

 

“I’m a guy, Nicky, just like you. I thought I would ignore it and it would go away. My car was the last straw.” Greg huddled into himself. “They spray painted FAG all over it. I had it towed. The paint job is going to cost a fortune. I never thought they would physically assault me. Dumb, huh?”

 

Nick had enough. He pulled the man into his arms and settled him in his lap. He was never letting go.

 

“No, G. Not dumb, maybe a little naïve, but not dumb.”

 

“Nicky, do something for me?” Greg was so hopeful that Nick smiled to assure him. “Touch me; remind me that I’m not something dirty, foul. Tell me I don’t repulse you after that…after what they called me. I promise, Nicky, I’ve never been with anyone else.”

 

“Greg, you aren’t dirty or foul. Don’t listen to those assholes. You want me to touch you, I will. But it’s because I’ve wanted to for awhile and wanted you to be ready. I want it to be special between us not tainted by this.”

 

“Don’t make me beg, please, Nick.”

 

Nick stood and pulled Greg into him. He led Greg into his bedroom and simply held the younger man for a long time, running his hands up and down Greg’s back. He slipped his hands under Greg’s shirt and sighed at the feel of soft warm skin.

 

He undressed Greg slowly and laid him on the bed, taking in Greg’s beautiful body for the first time. His heart broke at the sight of the bruises beginning to form around his slender hips.He shrugged his own clothes off but left on his boxers. They were not ready for sex, but Nick knew he could make Greg feel good.

 

He kissed the sweet mouth and let his hands travel over Greg’s bare skin. Greg moaned quietly and squirmed. Nick moved down, kissing and lapping at every inch of skin. He loved the taste of the younger man on his tongue. He gently nipped at the collar bones and swirled his tongue over each tightened bud of Greg’s nipples. He then levered himself up on his elbow and watched Greg’s eyes as his dipped his finger into the cute little navel before heading farther down.

 

Greg panted as he felt Nick curl his finger into the soft curls around his cock. His hardened flesh jumped and twitched as Nick’s knuckles brushed it. He forgot to breathe when the older man swirled his thumb around the leaking head and brought the fluid up to his mouth. Nick stared at Greg as he tasted the man for the first time.

 

Nick leaned down and kissed the man deeply as he took the straining erection into his palm. Greg hissed and bucked up at the warm grip.

 

“Easy, G,” Nick whispered. “Just feel, fuck, you are beautiful. Let me watch you. Let me see you come undone. Let me know that I make you feel good.” All the while, he spread the fluid around Greg’s cock and jacked him slowly, twisting his fist around the head.

 

“That’s it, baby.” Nick felt Greg’s hips begin to rock. “Give it to me, I’ve got you.”

 

Greg reached out and gripped Nick around his neck as he thrust up into Nick’s hand. He arched back and cried out, coming hard and coating Nick’s fist.

 

Nick cuddled Greg as he heaved and panted. “Beautiful, Greg, just beautiful.” He was aware of Greg’s eyes on him as he lifted his hand and licked away the younger man’s seed.

 

“What about you?” Greg whispered, trailing his fingers through Nick’s hair.

 

Nick actually blushed. “I uh, I’m fine, G.”

 

Greg looked down at the wet mess in the front of Nick’s boxers. He smiled gently and hugged the older man to him. He traced the bruised mouth and placed butterfly kisses against Nick's split knuckles. “Thank you, Nicky.”

 

Nick pulled his sticky boxers off and cleaned his mess. He then pulled Greg against him, sighing as their bodies came in contact, flesh against flesh.

 

“You know what this means?” Greg looked up at him puzzled. “Now that I’ve got you in my bed, I’m never letting you go.” Nick kissed Greg hard and deep. “You are mine.”

 

Greg sighed and burrowed into Nick’s side. He trailed his fingers down the groove in Nick’s muscled abdomen. “I’m yours, Nicky, always.” 

 

He felt Nick cover them. Greg fell asleep, peaceful for the first time in weeks. He knew he was safe in his lover’s arms.

  



End file.
